Present invention relates to a gas-insulated circuit breaker having a gas-insulated circuit breaker constructed with a fixed contactor and a movable contactor for being contacted with and being separated from the fixed contactor which are installed in a grounded enclosure enclosing insulation gas, and a gas-insulated interruption part installing the gas-insulated circuit breaker.
In a conventional gas-insulated circuit breaker, a lot of parts are needed in order to connect a moving part for moving a movable contactor with an operating mechanism for communicating a driving force to the movable contactor.
At the same time, after having converted a motion in a rotation system of operating mechanism output shaft into a motion of a linear system once through a lever and a rod, it is converted into rotational motion again, after that, a complicated constitution is performed as that the motion of the movable contactor is converted into a linear motion through the link or the lever again.
In addition, as show in FIG. 7 relating to a conventional insulation switchgear disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-266765 bulletin, a space to be arranged parts which is necessary for connecting a moving part provided in a mechanism box 2 with an operating mechanism 3, should be arranged in neighborhood of a switchgear body 1, and the operating mechanism 3 becomes impossible to be arranged just under the switchgear body 1 so as to be arranged on the side of the switchgear body 1.
As mentioned above, when a connection structure and an operating mechanism arrangement as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-266765 bullet are adopted?
As the operating mechanism can not be arranged just under the switchgear body, in other words, the grounded enclosure, an outside dimension of the whole apparatus becomes big, there is a problem not to be able to support a social needs such as an effective activity and improvement of economical efficiency of the power station/substation space fully.
In addition, as the parts which is necessary for connecting the operating mechanism to communicate a driving force to a movable contactor with the moving part works at high speed in current a opening and closing motion, there is a problem judging from working insurance side in maintenance inspection, and as there are many movable parts and it is complicated to assemble it, and there is a problem on assembling and quality sides. Furthermore, in the opening and closing motion, mass of the parts to be driven increases, and there arises a problem that it became difficult that a driving force of the operating mechanism for driving the movable contactor effectively is reduced.
An object of a present invention is to provide a gas-insulated circuit breaker and a gas-insulated switching gear which is small and has good assembling and preparation nature.
In order to achieve an object stated above, the characteristic feature of a gas-insulated circuit breaker in the present invention is to arrange a grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft connected to the movable contactor provided in the grounded enclosure through a connection member and a main output shaft for outputting a rotating force to actuate the movable contactor through the grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft provided on the operating mechanism, on a coax.
A present invention provides a circuit breaker and a switch gear in the next place to be concrete as follows. In a gas-insulated circuit breaker having a grounded enclosure enclosing insulation gas, an electric current interrupter having a fixed contactor provided in the grounded enclosure and a movable contactor for being contacted with and being separated from the fixed contactor, and an operating mechanism for outputting actuating force to actuate the movable contactors, the present invention is characterized in that a grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft connected to the movable contactor through a connection member, and a main output shaft for outputting a rotating force to actuate the movable contactor through the grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft provided on the operating mechanism, are arranged on a coax.
In addition, in a gas-insulated circuit breaker having a grounded enclosure enclosing insulation gas, an electric current interrupter having a fixed contactor provided in the grounded enclosure and a movable contactor for being contacted with and being separated from the fixed contactor, and an operating mechanism for outputting actuating force to actuate the movable contactors, the present invention is characterized in that
a grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft connected to the movable contactor through a connection member and a main output shaft for outputting a rotating force to actuate the movable contactor through the grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft provided on the operating mechanism, are arranged on a coax, and
the grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft is connected to the main output shaft through a gear coupling.
In addition, in a gas-insulated circuit breaker having a grounded enclosure enclosing insulation gas, an electric current interrupter having a fixed contactor provided in the grounded enclosure and a movable contactor for being contacted with and being separated from the fixed contactor, and an operating mechanism for outputting actuating force to actuate the movable contactors, the present invention is characterized in that
a grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft connected to the movable contactor through a connection member and a main output shaft for outputting a rotating force to actuate the movable contactor through the grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft provided on the operating mechanism, are arranged on a coax so as to be coupled with a gear coupling, and said operating mechanism is arranged almost under the grounded enclosure.
Preferably, a movable pulley letting the operating mechanism move to top and bottom and to right and left is provided.
In a gas-insulated switching gear having a grounded enclosure for bus having a metal conductor to transport electric power and contactors to open and close mechanically, a gas-insulated circuit breaker and a line side grounded enclosure, the present invention is characterized by having a grounded enclosure enclosing an insulation gas, a current interruption part having a fixed contactor and a movable contactor to be contacted with and be separated from the fixed contactor provided in the grounded enclosure, and an operating mechanism which outputs driving force to drive the movable contactor, wherein a grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft connected to the movable contactor through a connection member and a main output shaft for outputting a rotating force to actuate the movable contactor through the grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft provided on the operating mechanism, are arranged on a coax so as to be coupled with a gear coupling, rotation torque to be outputted by the main output shaft is transmitted to the grounded enclosure side main rotating shaft by using a gear coupling, and the operating mechanism is arranged almost under the grounded enclosure.